Dead Space
by Alyaa
Summary: C'est Halloween et lors de la dernière mission d'SG-1, les choses ont effroyablement mal tourné. D'ailleurs, il y a là quelque chose d'étrangement… familier. Voici l'équipe dans une histoire courte et effrayante (avec un peu de S/J) pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance de vos vacances préférées. [traduction / fic de bluemoonmaverick]
1. Chapter 1

**Note : pour paraphraser bluemoonmaverick lorsqu'elle a posté ce premier chapitre l'an dernier, « c'est court, il n'y a que trois chapitres et j'espère tous les poster avant Halloween ! ».  
Je mettrais le second demain et le dernier jeudi ! ;D  
J'espère que vous aimerez avoir peur avec notre équipe favorite ! Bonne lecture !**

**As always, if you stop by, thank you so much bluemoonmaverick****! Merci !**

Chapitre 1

Sam pénétra dans la salle d'embarquement et remarqua tout de suite son supérieur, déjà là, qui tapait du pied sur la grille métallique de la rampe. Mauvais signe, se dit-elle. Les missions diplomatiques mettaient la patience de Jack à rude épreuve et la paisible société agrarian qu'il visitait aujourd'hui promettait peu de distractions.

Daniel ne s'était pas encore montré mais Teal'c était présent ainsi que SG-13 au complet, qui était composée du Colonel Dave Dixon, du Lieutenant-Colonel Tom Balinsky, du Major Candace Clark et du caporal Simon Wells. Bien que Jack ait jugé cela totalement superflu, Hammond avait insisté pour qu'ils emmènent l'autre équipe avec eux. L'unité en avait vu de toutes les couleurs lors de son dernier voyage à travers la Porte et Clark et Balinsky s'étaient tous deux retrouvés à l'infirmerie. Cette mission, c'était du gâteau, et d'après Sam, Hammond la leur confiait tant pour faciliter leur retour sur le terrain que pour faire taire les rumeurs galopantes selon lesquelles cette équipe avait franchement la poisse.

Dave Dixon sourit de toutes ses dents à son collègue et pair.

« Impatient, Jack ? »

« Plus vite on terminera cette mission assommante, plus je serai heureux », répondit-il.

« Ouais, ben pas de précipitation. J'espère que cette petite excursion m'empêchera de faire mon devoir du « bonbon ou un sort » de ce soir. »

Sam avait complètement oublié que c'était Halloween. Mais après tout, elle oubliait la plupart des vacances vu qu'elle n'avait pas d'enfant pour les lui rappeler.

Teal'c leva un sourcil.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous autorisez vos enfants à effrayer leurs voisins avec des actes de vandalisme et autres malfaisances dans l'espoir d'obtenir des friandises. »

Sam allait répondre mais elle fut coupée dans son élan par Daniel qui venait d'entrer dans la salle d'embarquement.

« En fait, Teal'c, cette coutume date de… »

« Très intéressant », l'interrompit Jack. « Sympa de vous joindre à nous », ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Daniel. « Walter, composez-nous l'adresse ! » cria-t-il à la salle de contrôle, ignorant le regard acerbe de Daniel.

La Porte tourna lentement et les shlacks familiers furent bientôt suivi du woosh qui s'acheva sur la surface lumineuse et bleutée de l'horizon des évènements.

« En route, les enfants ! »

Jack fit signe au groupe de le suivre et avança droit sur le vortex. Sam regarda SG-13 et Daniel prendre la suite Teal'c et elle fermaient la marche. Elle sourit tandis qu'elle pénétrait l'horizon des évènements et songea pour la énième fois combien elle avait de la chance de traverser ainsi la galaxie.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle arriva de l'autre côté, Sam comprit que les choses avaient très mal tourné. Au lieu de la planète verte et ensoleillée à laquelle elle s'était attendue, il n'y avait que les ténèbres. Pendant un instant de panique, elle pensa avoir émergé dans le vide de l'espace.

Mais elle réalisa bien vite qu'elle se tenait sur la terre ferme et alors que ses yeux s'adaptaient à l'obscurité, elle vit qu'elle était entourée d'une sorte de roche noire et huileuse. Il faisait froid et lorsque l'horizon des évènements s'éteignit derrière elle, elle remarqua qu'aucune autre lumière que celle des étoiles ne venait éclairer l'endroit. Elle frissonna. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond sur cette planète.

Le silence parfait fut rompu par la voix de Dixon.

« C'est quoi ce foutoir ? Walter s'est trompé d'adresse ? »

Jack alluma la lampe de son P90 et balaya les environs immédiats. Encore et toujours cette roche noire.

« Je ne sais pas mais cet endroit me donne la chair de poule. »

Il pointa sa torche sur le DHD.

« Daniel, on rentre. On vérifie les coordonnées et on retente. »

L'archéologue s'approcha du DHD et commença à entrer les coordonnées de la Terre. Cependant, lorsqu'il appuya sur le gros cristal orange au centre, rien ne se produisit. Il réessaya, en vain.

« C'est pas bon », chanta Dixon, résumant succinctement la situation.

« Carter ? »

Jack hocha la tête en direction de Sam et elle se mit à quatre pattes pour ouvrir le panneau du DHD. Jack fit de son mieux pour se concentrer sur le DHD plutôt que sur le derrière parfait de son second.

Sam examina les cristaux de contrôle puis replaça le panneau et se leva.

« Tous les cristaux sont là et aucun n'a l'air endommagé, Mon Colonel. »

« Et pourtant, pas de battement de cœur », répondit Jack avec un sourire ironique. « Une idée du pourquoi ça ne marche pas ? »

Sam sortit le capteur portatif qu'elle avait adapté de la technologie asgard et commença les relevés.

« Un nouveau tricodeur, Carter ? »

Son supérieur lui décocha un sourire satisfait qu'elle lui retourna gentiment.

Elle tourna doucement sur elle-même.

« Il y a une espèce de signal électromagnétique dont la source se trouve à 10 kilomètres dans cette direction », dit-elle en désignant un point éloigné de la Porte des Étoiles. « Il est possible qu'il interfère entre le DHD et la Porte. »

Jack réfléchit un instant.

« Bon. Ça ne sert à rien de rester là. Allons vérifier ça. Avec un peu de chance, on le trouvera, on le désactivera et on rentrera. Sinon, on se retrouve ici dans vingt-quatre heures et on attend l'appel de la base. Avec un peu de chance, Hammond se rendra compte du problème et cherchera une solution de son côté aussi.

Le groupe se dirigea vers l'émission du signal ; Sam les guidait grâce au capteur et Jack éclairait leur chemin. Tout le personnel militaire l'avait imité et leurs torches balayaient constamment les environs à la recherche d'un danger potentiel. Malgré tout, la roche semblait absorber la lumière au lieu de la renvoyer. Aussi, le groupe avançait-il dans une relative obscurité en dépit d'une intensité lumineuse conséquente.

Heureusement, il y avait comme des chemins qui leur permettaient de naviguer entre les rochers plutôt que de les escalader. Sam, pourtant, n'était pas si sûre que ce soit une bonne chose. Elle se sentait de plus en plus claustrophobe, les plus gros rochers obstruaient leur vue et les empêchaient d'avancer en ligne droite jusqu'à la source du signal.

Ils avaient parcouru environs six kilomètres quand soudain, les cheveux de Sam se dressèrent sur sa nuque.

« Mon Colonel ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, j'ai senti aussi, Carter », répondit-il en regardant furtivement autour d'eux.

« Hé ! » hurla Wells. « J'ai trouvé quelque chose ! »

Simon Wells se tenait à l'entrée d'une grotte légèrement surélevée par rapport au sentier. Une vague lueur verte filtrait des profondeurs.

Les autres se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à l'entrée.

« Vous croyez qu'on devrait jeter un œil ? » demanda le jeune soldat, tout excité.

« Non », répondit Jack.

« Oui », répondit Daniel exactement en même temps.

Jack lui lança un regard noir.

« Écoutez », commença Daniel, « on est là. On pourrait aussi bien découvrir qui vit ici. L'exploration est sensée être l'un de nos objectifs. »

Jack soupira.

« Carter, y a-t-il une chance pour que le signal vienne de cette grotte ? »

« Non, Mon Colonel », répondit-elle. « Ceci dit, j'enregistre de drôles de données provenant de là-dedans. Je crois que ça vaut le coup de regarder, Mon Colonel. »

Jack se frotta le visage et la tête de ses mains, ce qui envoya ses cheveux dans toutes les directions. Sam sourit intérieurement. Elle adorait quand il faisait ça. Ce look lui donnait l'air d'un grand enfant. Elle trouvait ça charmant bien qu'elle sache que c'était la dernière chose à penser de son officier supérieur.

« OK. J'aime pas ça mais si vous êtes tous fermement décidés à entrer dans cette grotte qui fait peur, loin de moi l'idée de me mettre en travers du chemin. Wells et Clark, vous venez avec Daniel, Carter et moi. Teal'c, Dixon et Balinsky, vous gardez l'entrée. Faites-nous savoir si vous sentez le moindre problème. »

« Je pense que cette planète toute entière est une source potentielle de problèmes, O'Neill », dit Teal'c, impassible.

« Exact », répondit Jack. « Faites-nous savoir si vous voyez du nouveau, alors. »

Le Jaffa inclina la tête en direction de Jack.

Celui-ci éclaira la grotte à la lumière de son P-90.

« Hé ho, hé ho, on rentre du boulot. »

Là-dessus, il passa l'étroite entrée suivi de près par les autres. Ils n'avaient pas fait dix mètres que quelque chose bippa sur le capteur de Sam.

« Mon Colonel, je détecte des signes de vie. Ils sont faibles, droit devant, à 150 mètres. »

Évidemment, plus ils s'enfonçaient dans la grotte et plus la lumière verte s'intensifiait. Lorsqu'ils passèrent un coude, Sam dut étouffer sa surprise. Face à elle s'étalaient des rangées et des rangées de ce qui ressemblait à des œufs géants, chacun d'eux rayonnant d'une fragile lueur verte. Il y en avait des milliers, alignés contre la paroi de la grotte.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces putains de trucs ? » marmonna Clark.

« Plus important encore, qu'est-ce qui les a pondu et cette chose est-elle encore dans les parages ? » dit Jack en commençant à balayer la grotte de sa torche.

Wells s'était avancé jusqu'à l'œuf le plus proche et l'examinait de près.

« Hé, les gars, ils sont transparents ! Je vois quelque chose bouger à l'intérieur. »

Là-dessus, il se mit à tapoter l'œuf avec le bout de son P-90. Daniel bondit sur le jeune officier.

« Non, Simon ! Arrêtez ! Ne faites pas ça ! »

Mais c'était trop tard. Le tapotement se mua vite en un craquement, comme si l'œuf était en train de se casser. Contre toute logique, Wells se pencha dessus pour voir de plus près.

« C'est incroyable », murmura-t-il.

Sans prévenir, l'enveloppe de l'œuf vola en éclat et, dans un cri perçant et surnaturel, une chose large, gluante et bien en vie se jeta en avant et se referma immédiatement sur le visage de Wells. Le Caporal hurla et s'agrippa à la créature qui enveloppait désormais sa tête.

« Merde ! » jura Jack en levant son P-90.

« Attendez ! » cria Sam en sortant son Zat de son holster.

Aussitôt, elle tira. Wells cessa de crier et tomba à terre. Les autres approchèrent doucement.

« Bon Dieu, c'est quoi ce truc ? » demanda Clark qui cachait mal la panique dans sa voix.

Sam s'agenouilla près de Wells, inconscient à présent. La créature couvrait son visage et ses longs appendices, enroulés autour de sa tête, la maintenait en place. Sam la toucha du bout de son P-90. Elle lui rappelait une sorte de créature des mers, comme une pieuvre, peut-être. Il en suintait une substance visqueuse.

A cet instant-là, ils furent rejoints par le reste de l'équipe. Le cri de Wells les avait arraché à l'entrée de la grotte pour les guider jusqu'à eux. Jack se tourna vers Teal'c.

« Vous avez déjà vu un truc pareil, T ? »

« Jamais, O'Neill. Mais il me paraît plus prudent d'essayer de retirer la créature du visage du Caporal Wells. »

Balinsky rejoignit Sam et s'agenouilla de l'autre côté de Wells. Sam ouvrit son paquetage et en sortit des gants. En tant qu'infirmier de terrain de leurs équipes respectives, il leur semblait normal à tous deux d'apporter leur assistance.

« Elle est en vie ? » demanda Balinsky.

Sam sonda la créature mais n'obtint pas de réponse.

« Je crois qu'elle est inconsciente. Si nous devons tenter quelque chose, nous devons le faire maintenant. »

Balinsky hocha la tête et ensemble, ils essayèrent de retirer la créature du visage de Wells. Cela s'avéra plus difficiles qu'ils ne s'y attendaient. D'abord, ils retirèrent ses tentacules de l'arrière du crâne, l'une après l'autre. Puis ils glissèrent leurs mains sous le corps de la créature et immiscèrent leurs doigts entre elle et Wells pour essayer de rompre leur contact. Sam fronça le nez à l'odeur émise par la chose.

« Doucement, Carter », l'avertit Jack.

Il n'aimait pas savoir son Major trop près de ce qui était clairement pour lui une créature hautement dangereuse et imprévisible.

« Je l'ai ! » s'exclama Sam tandis qu'elle éloignait la créature en la détachant de la substance collante recouvrant le visage de Wells.

Mais alors qu'elle se levait avec la créature en main, elle remarqua qu'une longue trompe était logée dans la gorge de Wells. Balinsky commença à l'en sortir. La trompe se détacha enfin dans un « plop » lourd. Instantanément, la créature émit un cri strident et se retourna dans les mains de Sam dans un effort manifeste pour se fixer sur elle. Dans sa panique, Sam la jeta au sol mais elle se propulsa immédiatement vers son visage.

Clark cria. Sam était pétrifiée d'horreur alors que la trompe s'étirait vers sa bouche entrouverte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteure : pour ceux qui se posent la question, l'histoire se situe au début de la saison 7.  
Et maintenant, c'est parti pour la pagaille...**

Chapitre 2

Sorti de nulle part, le son d'un P-90 claqua et Sam regarda la créature qui s'agitait devant elle partir en lambeaux sous ses yeux. Elle se retourna, la respiration hachée, et vit Jack baisser son arme, un air de pure détermination sur le visage.

« Merci, Mon Colonel », lui dit-elle.

Elle était encre essoufflée et son cœur battait la chamade.

« Je vous en prie. »

Il essayait de rester nonchalant mais il n'était pas sûr d'être totalement convaincant. Il n'existait pas une raison au monde pour laquelle il aurait laissé cette chose attaquer sa Sam. Heu, son Major, se corrigea-t-il silencieusement. Il se tourna vers le soldat touché.

« Comment va Wells ? »

« Il revient à lui », répondit Dixon qui s'agenouillait près du jeune homme. « Hé, Wells. » (Il lui tapota la joue laquelle, étrangement, portait très peu de marque de l'épreuve qu'elle venait de subir.) « Ça va ? »

Wells papillonna des yeux. Tout à coup, il s'assit et commença à crier et à se griffer le visage. Dixon l'attrapa par les épaules.

« Hé ! Ressaisissez-vous, Wells ! Vous allez bien. » (Il lui tapota les épaules tandis qu'il retrouvait son calme.) « Ça va aller pour vous. »

« Qu… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il encore choqué.

« On dirait que vous avez essayé de faire ami-ami avec les autochtones », plaisanta Dixon. « Ça ne s'est pas très bien passé, en tout cas pas pour elle, ou heu, lui. » (Il lui jeta un coup d'œil.) « Vous pouvez marcher ? Je crois qu'on a tous envie de s'en aller maintenant ? »

« C'est clair », grommela Daniel.

Wells se leva et les deux équipes se dirigèrent avec joie vers la sortie de la grotte.

« Finie, la visite touristique, les enfants », dit Jack par-dessus son épaule tandis qu'il rejoignait le chemin. « Allons trouver la source de ce signal et rentrons à la maison. Je n'aime pas du tout cet endroit. »

Les deux équipent avancèrent péniblement dans la même direction que précédemment. Wells n'était apparemment pas très frais et tremblait. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant une demi-heure puis, au détour d'un gros rocher, Dixon laissa échapper un sifflement.

« R'gardez-moi ça », bredouilla-t-il.

Face à eux reposait un énorme vaisseau écrasé qui semblait complètement abandonné. Il était massif, sombre et ne ressemblait à rien qu'ils aient déjà vu – en tout cas du point de vue de Jack.

« Je ne connais pas ce style de vaisseau », dit Teal'c.

Tous sauf Sam approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête. Jack la regardait, comme à son habitude et remarqua son hésitation.

« Carter ? »

« Je ne le reconnais pas non plus, Mon Colonel. Il n'est absolument pas répertorié parmi les vaisseaux de notre base de données. Malgré tout, quelque chose me semble familier. » (Elle regarda son capteur et secoua la tête.) « Quoiqu'il en soit, le signal vient de quelque part à l'intérieur. »

« Évidemment », marmonna Jack.

Il fit face au groupe.

« Bien, on entre. Tout le monde ouvre bien les yeux et guette les pieuvres volantes et autres joyeusetés. » (Il se retourna et pointa du doigt le jeune Caporal.) « Et on ne bécote pas les animaux sauvages, Wells. »

« Non, Mon Colonel », répondit Wells en rougissant.

Le groupe fit le tour du vaisseau à la recherche d'un point d'entrée. A mi-chemin à peu près, ils trouvèrent une trappe ouverte mais il y faisait complètement noir. Jack souleva les sourcils puis grimpa la rampe et éclaira l'intérieur du vaisseau de la torche de son P-90. Dixon lui emboita le pas, suivi du reste du groupe.

« C'est le souk, ici », marmotta-t-il pour lui-même.

Une fois de plus, Sam passa devant, capteur en main, tandis que les autres éclairaient le chemin. Le vaisseau était encore plus sombre à l'intérieur et il y avait des grilles ouvertes et des câbles à nus partout au-dessus et en-dessous d'eux. Plus ils s'enfonçaient à l'intérieur, plus Sam se sentait mal à l'aise.

Soudain, la coursive déboucha sur une plus grande salle. La lumière de leurs P-90 se refléta sur une rangée de portes en métal et sur de longues tables disposées tout autour de la pièce. C'était difficile à dire dans le noir mais d'après Sam, il s'agissait peut-être d'une sorte de carré*.

« Heu, je crois que j'ai besoin d'une pause », dit Wells. « Je ne me sens pas très bien. »

Aussitôt, plusieurs torches éclairèrent le visage de Wells. Il n'avait pas l'air bien. Sa peau était moite et d'une pâleur verdâtre. Sam remarqua que sa main, levée pour le protéger de la lumière, tremblait. Balinsky s'approcha du jeune Caporal et fourragea dans son paquetage pour y trouver un thermomètre. Dixon regarda Jack.

« On va rester ici avec lui. »

« Très bien », répondit Jack.

Il hocha la tête en direction d'SG-1.

« On va chercher ce signal. Quand on l'aura désactivé, on reviendra ici. Appelez, s'il se passe quelque chose. »

Dixon lui adressa un salut désinvolte et l'équipe se remit en route en direction de la source du signal.

« Croyez-vous qu'il soit sage de laisser SG-13 en arrière, O'Neill ? » demanda Teal'c.

Jack soupira.

« Probablement pas. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'assoir et de jouer les infirmières avec le Caporal Wells. Plus vite nous désactiverons le signal pour partir, mieux ce sera. »

Les quatre membres d'SG-1 poursuivirent leur chemin dans les sombres corridors du vaisseau à la recherche de la source du signal, la lumière de leurs P-90 balayant en arcs de cercle devant eux. Alors que la puissance du signal atteignait des sommets, ils débouchèrent dans une nouvelle salle. Contrairement aux autres pièces, celle-ci semblait être un genre de salle de contrôle avec ses larges consoles alignées sur le côté. Quelques lueurs tremblotaient sur les pupitres. Sam traversa la salle et se mit immédiatement au travail. Elle leva les yeux au bout de quelques minutes.

« Trouvé ! » s'exclama-t-elle en pressant un bouton.

Une voix artificielle se fit entendre, aussi étrangère que le texte qui s'affichait sur le terminal. Après un instant, le message se répéta.

« On dirait un message codé mais j'ai du mal à le déchiffrer. Daniel, vous pouvez me donner un coup de main ? »

Jack se retourna.

« Je me fiche de savoir ce que dit ce message. S'il interfère avec la porte, je veux juste qu'on l'éteigne.

Daniel était déjà aux côtés de Sam et étudiait le texte avec attention.

« Vous n'êtes pas un tout petit peu curieux de savoir ce que ça dit ? » demanda-t-il, les yeux rivés à l'écran.

« Pas vraiment, non », répondit Jack. « Vous pouvez l'éteindre ? » demanda-t-il à Sam.

« Je crois que oui, Mon Colonel. Mais ça paraîtrait logique d'essayer de le traduire avant, si Daniel peut faire ça vite. » (Elle haussa les épaules.) « C'est sans doute un signal de détresse mais ça ne peut pas faire de mal de le découvrir. »

A nouveau en infériorité numérique face aux jumeaux scientifiques, Jack réfléchit.

« Vous avez cinq minutes, Daniel. Après je l'éteins. »

L'archéologue hocha la tête et lui et Sam retournèrent à l'écran. Jack rejoignit Teal'c qui étudiait le mur de l'autre côté de la salle.

« Qu'est-ce qu' vous avez trouvé, T ? »

Le Jaffa examinait le mur avec attention. Dans la faible lueur de la salle de contrôle, il y distinguait seulement une rangée de portes vitrées.

« Il semblerait que ce soit des capsules, O'Neill. Je crois qu'elles sont conçues pour accueillir des humanoïdes, peut-être pour provoquer un sommeil cryogénique comme le vaisseau que nous avons trouvé sur P2A-347. »

« Oh, pourvu que non », marmonna Daniel.

« Ce serait logique, Mon Colonel », ajouta Sam. « Qui que soit ces extraterrestres, on dirait qu'ils n'ont pas la technologique de la vitesse-lumière. Traverser la galaxie dans un tel vaisseau doit prendre des années. »

Jack promena doucement sa lampe à travers les vitres des capsules. Juste comme il atteignait la fin d'une rangée, la forme floue d'un visage surgit sous ses yeux.

« Whoa ! On dirait que certaines sont occupées. »

Jack poursuivit sur la rangée et découvrit que la capsule adjacente contenait elle aussi un corps. En éclairant vers le bas, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il approcha son visage de la vitre et plissa les yeux.

« Attendez une minute… »

« C'est pas vrai », lâcha Daniel au même moment.

Il se tourna vers Jack qui essayait encore de comprendre ce qu'il voyait dans la capsule.

« Jack, on a un problème. »

« Quoi ? » demanda celui-ci.

Daniel se lécha les lèvres.

« Eh bien, si je ne me trompe pas dans la traduction, ce n'est pas un signal de détresse c'est une mise en garde. Pour qu'on ne s'approche pas. »

A ce moment précis, Teal'c découvrit le mécanisme d'ouverture des capsules. Dans un souffle, les portes s'escamotèrent vers le haut et Jack contempla le corps ravagé d'un être humanoïde dont la cage thoracique était évidée. Du sang séché lui couvrait tout le corps, son visage était contorsionné en un cri de terreur, ses entrailles tombaient de son abdomen et pendaient jusqu'au sol. Maintenant que les portes étaient ouvertes, le corps tombait sur Jack.

« Merde ! » rugit Jack en faisant un bond en arrière. Le corps tomba par terre et un instant plus tard, un second corps, dans la capsule adjacente, également éviscéré, imita le premier.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

Des tirs se firent entendre à l'autre bout du vaisseau et Jack attrapa sa radio.

« Dixon ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

D'autres tirs résonnèrent avant que la radio de Jack ne prenne vie.

« Jack ! Quelque chose vient d'exploser de la poitrine de Wells et a attaqué le Major Clark. Putain de merde ! »

La radio mourut et une nouvelle salve de coups de feu jaillirent à l'autre bout du vaisseau. Les quatre membres d'SG-1 se regardèrent avec horreur.

« Dixon, quelle est votre situation ? Dixon ! » hurlait Jack mais sa radio resta silencieuse.

Ils n'entendirent plus aucun coup de feu.

Jack se tourna vers son équipe.

« OK, fini de jouer. Éteignez-le, Carter. On se tire d'ici. »

« Oui, Mon Colonel », répondit-elle.

Elle appuya sur le bouton et le message enregistré s'arrêta.

« C'est bon, c'est éteint. »

« Très bien. Suivez-moi et restez vigilent. Prêts à faire feu. Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à SG-13 ni à l'équipage de ce vaisseau mais quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas bon. »

Ils se mirent à courir en direction du carré, Jack devant et Teal'c fermant la marche. Le cœur de Sam battait la chamade et elle peinait à enrayer sa panique. Qu'était-il arrivé à SG-13 ? Ce qui était arrivé à Wells ressemblait-il à ce qui était arrivé à ces gens dans les capsules ? Et pourquoi ne pouvait-elle s'enlever de l'esprit qu'elle était déjà venu avant cela ?

L'équipe contourna le dernier coin avant le carré et Jack fit signe de s'arrêter. Dans le silence soudain, Sam entendit un bruit de glissement au-dessus d'eux. Aussitôt, Jack dirigea sa torche sur le plafond mais il n'y avait rien.

Il murmura d'une voix plus calme qu'il ne l'était vraiment.

« Nous sommes suivis. »

« Je crois qu'il serait plus juste de dire que nous avons été pris en chasse, O'Neill », répondit le Jaffa.

« Merci, Teal'c. Maintenant, je me sens mieux », ajouta Daniel d'une voix basse.

Jack regarda son équipe.

« Teal'c, Daniel, vous surveillez nos arrières. Carter et moi allons voir si on peut trouver SG-13. »

Sam hocha la tête et suivit Jack dans le carré. Ils balayèrent la salle de leurs torches et un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Sam à la vue des nombreuses taches de sang couvrant les murs. Quand la trajectoire de sa lampe rencontra une table, elle suffoqua.

« Oh mon Dieu », murmura-t-elle.

A force d'être dans l'armée et qui plus est en première ligne, Sam était habituée aux morts violentes. Mais rien n'aurait pu la préparé à ce qu'elle regardait.

Le Caporal Wells était affalé sur une des tables en métal, la bouche relâchée et le regard vide. A l'image des corps dans les capsules de sommeil, son torse présentait un énorme trou. Comme si quelque chose en était sorti.

« Mon Colonel… » commença-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

« J'ai vu, Carter. »

Même son flegme habituel était ébranlé. Il traversa la pièce en balayant le sol de sa torche et soudain, s'arrêta net.

« Bon Dieu », bredouilla-t-il en regardant entre les tables.

« Quoi ? » demanda Sam bien qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir envie de savoir.

« Restez où vous êtes ! » cria-t-il et il leva la main pour l'arrêter.

Ce qu'elle fit.

« N'approchez pas. »

« Mon Colonel ? »

« C'est Balinsky et Clark… Ils sont morts. »

Même dans le noir, elle pouvait voir combien il était pâle. Il porta sa radio à sa bouche.

« Dixon, répondez… Dixon, vous me recevez ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Venez. »

Il se dirigea vers la sortie et lui fit signe de le suivre.

« Jack ! » s'exclama Daniel lorsqu'ils quittèrent le carré. « On vous a entendu sur la radio de Dixon. »

« Par où ? » demanda-t-il.

L'archéologue pointa du doigt dans un couloir et Jack prit la tête du groupe dans cette direction. A intervalle régulier, il tentait de contacter Dixon sur sa radio et suivait le son produit pour le localiser. Après plusieurs tours et contours, ils trouvèrent enfin l'appareil au milieu d'un long corridor.

Les quatre équipiers éclairèrent sols et plafonds tout en avançant précautionneusement jusqu'à la radio. Une fois arrivés, Jack se pencha et la ramassa. Il passa son doigt à sa surface. Son doigt devint rouge et mouillé.

« Vous entendez quelque chose ? » demanda Daniel.

L'équipe garda le silence et après un moment, Sam crut reconnaître le bruit léger d'un écoulement derrière elle. Elle examina le sol et remarqua une large flaque à ses pieds. Les gouttes venaient du plafond.

Lentement, elle leva sa torche. Sans prévenir, quelque chose de lourd et collant tomba et se balança juste sous ses yeux. Surprise, elle laissa échappé un cri et essaya de reculer mais elle glissa dans la flaque et se retrouva sur les fesses.

Elle leva les yeux et découvrit les restes méconnaissables de Dave Dixon pendant du plafond. Son sang ruisselait sur son visage et dans la flaque dans laquelle elle était assise. Les autres le virent aussi et au même moment, Daniel laissait échapper un cri d'angoisse tandis que Jack jurait.

« Seigneur », gémit Sam en essayant de se relever mais elle ne cessait de glisser dans le sang.

La panique qu'elle tentait de réprimer un peu plus tôt remontait maintenant à la surface. Elle s'agita dans tous les sens pour se remettre debout.

« Seigneur », dit-elle encore.

Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal. Un bras fort l'attrapa par la taille et la remit sur pieds.

« Du calme, Major », murmura Jack à son oreille.

Il la maintint un moment contre lui, le temps qu'elle retrouve son calme. Elle prit de grandes inspirations, puisant réconfort dans sa force. Lorsqu'elle se crut remise, elle entendit à nouveau un glissement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda Daniel.

Le son semblait venir de partout en même temps. Tous les quatre tournèrent sur eux-mêmes à la recherche de la source du bruit. Le cœur de Sam menaçait d'exploser hors sa poitrine.

« Je crois que nous devrions partir d'ici, O'Neill. »

Même le Jaffa, habituellement stoïque, semblait plus qu'un peu effrayé.

Soudain, des ténèbres derrières eux, perça un crissement à vous glacer les sangs.

« Courez ! » hurla Jack.

_,_,_,_,_

_* sur un navire ou un vaisseau, le carré est la salle commune où les officiers prennent leurs repas. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici le dernier chapitre ! J'espère que vous aimerez =D  
Joyeux Halloween à tous !  
**

**Note de l'auteure : ****faites-moi une promesse, s'il vous plaît : lisez jusqu'au bout !**

Chapitre 3

Sam fila dans la direction opposée au bruit, le reste de son équipe collé à ses talons. Ils fonçaient dans les couloirs sans savoir vers quoi ils couraient mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'ils étaient suivis par le bruit de glissement qui venait maintenant à la fois d'au-dessus et d'en-dessous. Un nouveau crissement se fit entendre, plus près cette fois, et Sam sentit son estomac se nouer lorsque Daniel cria.

Elle fit volte-face et leva son P-90, prête à faire feu sur ce qui attaquait son ami. Mais Teal'c était déjà sur le coup, déversant une pluie de balles dans le plafond auquel Daniel était suspendu. Il saignait, ne bougeait plus et son cou formait un angle surnaturel tandis que ses lunettes pendant à l'une de ses oreilles.

Sans prévenir, une queue en lame de rasoir jaillit du sol et harponna Teal'c en pleine poitrine. Le Jaffa hurla de rage et dans un dernier souffle, vida son dernier chargeur dans le sol sous ses pieds.

Sam les fixa, choquée et incapable de bouger. Non ! C'était impossible ! Ils ne pouvaient pas être morts ! Mais sous ses yeux, deux affreuses créatures noires avec de longs crânes et des griffes comme des couteaux, émergèrent et commencèrent à se repaître de ses équipiers. Sam s'effondra, sonnée, horrifiée, incapable de détourner le regard. Elle essayait de concilier la scène qui se déroulait devant elle avec une réalité dans laquelle ces créatures ne pouvaient pas exister.

Cependant, avant qu'elle ne puisse pousser la réflexion plus loin, Jack l'attrapa par le bras. Ils se retournèrent et dévalèrent le corridor. Ils fuirent à travers le labyrinthe de couloirs pendant plusieurs minutes, lâchant les balles sans compter vers le moindre témoignage de mouvement. Bien trop vite, l'arme de Jack fut vide et bientôt, Sam eut elle aussi épuisé toutes ses munitions. Les deux officiers rejetèrent leurs pistolets sur le côté et au bout d'une course folle, empruntèrent ce qui ressemblait à une écoutille.

Jack s'arrêta brutalement. D'une manière ou d'une autre, voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient devant la salle de contrôle du vaisseau mais le glissement venait désormais de quelque part devant eux, et ça se rapprochait. L'estomac de Sam se noua comme elle réalisait qu'ils ne pouvaient plus atteindre la sortie et qu'ils étaient totalement sans défense.

Sans hésiter, Jack la poussa dans la salle de contrôle et appuya sur le bouton à droite de l'entrée. Dans un souffle, la porte en métal les boucla à l'intérieur. Jack prit le zat du holster de Sam et tira sur le panneau de contrôle de la porte qui explosa dans une pluie d'étincelles. Il regarda à travers la vitre puis agrippa Sam et la poussa dans un coin de la pièce qui ne pouvait pas être vu depuis l'entrée.

Elle se mit à trembler ; les conséquences de ce qui venait de se passer la frappaient durement. Jack l'enveloppa de son bras et la pressa contre sa poitrine, une main dans son dos, l'autre dans ses cheveux. Sam se cramponna à lui, cherchant désespérément sa chaleur et son contact. Elle était engourdie, physiquement et mentalement, et la sensation de son corps contre le sien était la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait se raccrocher.

« Mon Colonel ? » murmura-t-elle, bien qu'elle ne sache pas ce qu'elle allait lui demander.

« Ça va aller, Sam, je vous le promets », lui répondit-il aussitôt à l'oreille.

Elle savait que c'était un mensonge mais elle ne savait pas avec certitude s'il le disait pour elle ou pour lui. Après un moment, il la ramena encore plus près.

« Ils arrivent », murmura-t-il.

Sam entendait le son trop familier du glissement par-dessus le martèlement du cœur de Jack. Elle retint son souffle avec la certitude que d'un instant à l'autre, des coups allaient retentir sur la porte de la salle de contrôle. Elle ferma les yeux afin de se préparer à l'inévitable crissement.

Une minute entière passa, puis une autre, et toujours rien. Dans le couloir, le bruit des créatures faiblit et Sam sentit Jack se détendre légèrement mais il ne relâcha pas son étreinte. Alors que la peur se dissipait quelque peu, elle prit peu à peu conscience de la façon dont son corps était intimement pressé contre le sien, dont sa main était passée de son dos à sa tête pour finir sur sa joue et dont ses lèvres hésitaient juste au-dessus des siennes.

Ils se tinrent ainsi plusieurs secondes, le pouce de Jack caressant sans y penser le visage de Sam. Ses mains à elle trouvèrent un chemin jusqu'à son ventre ; l'une vint caresser sa poitrine, ferme sous sa paume, puis alla reposer sur son épaule. Jack la regardait et Sam sut que ses propres yeux reflétaient la même peur, les mêmes regrets et l'amour qu'elle voyait dans les siens.

Ils surent tous deux qu'ils franchissaient la ligne invisible qui les gardait du bon côté des règles militaires mais celles-ci semblèrent insignifiantes à la lumière de tout ce qui s'était passé. Jack avala prestement la distance qui les séparait et les doigts de Sam s'enroulèrent dans le tissu de son t-shirt quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Ce fut d'abord un baiser lent mais rapidement, il devint plus fougueux. Jack gémit son nom et sa bouche se déplaça le long de sa mâchoire avant de descendre dans son cou. Sam eut juste le temps de souffler son nom lorsque ses lèvres retrouvèrent les siennes dans un contact plus intense encore. Un désir incandescent enflamma son corps.

Sans prévenir, la fenêtre de la porte de la salle de contrôle vola en éclats et un crissement sonore résonna dans la pièce, faisant sursauter les deux officiers. Quelque chose se jetait contre la porte qui se gondolait sous l'assaut.

Jack regarda Sam.

« Les capsules. Allez ! »

Ils se précipitèrent à l'autre bout de la salle et Sam se plaça à l'intérieur d'un des compartiments ouverts. Désormais, trois créatures au moins se jetaient contre la porte en métal qui montrait de plus en plus de signes de fatigue.

« Tu crois que ça va nous protéger ? » demanda Sam, du désespoir dans la voix.

Jack fourra le Zat entre ses mains.

« Si ça ne suffit pas, sers-t-en. »

« Et toi ? »

Il lui adressa un regard lourd de sens, un regard qu'elle avait déjà vu une fois, de l'autre côté d'un champ de force. Celui-là même qu'elle avait vu lorsqu'elle avait su qu'il mourrait pour elle.

« Jack… » pleura-t-elle.

La porte craqua, presque assez pour que les créatures puissent passer à l'intérieur.

« Allez, entrez Major », ordonna-t-il.

Mais sa voix démentait ses sentiments. Il pressa le bouton et la cloison vitrée se déploya entre eux, enfermant Sam à l'intérieur. Elle leva une main sur la vitre et il toucha brièvement ses doigts avant de grimper dans la capsule adjacente.

Au moment où la cloison enfermait Jack, la porte de la salle céda complètement et trois créatures repoussantes envahirent l'espace, leurs longues queues acérées ondoyant derrière elles. Sam s'efforça de rester aussi immobile que possible mais il ne fallut pas longtemps aux créatures pour comprendre que leurs proies étaient prisonnières des dispositifs de la salle.

Sam commença à faire de l'hyperventilation lorsqu'une des créatures pressa sa tête contre la cloison vitrée de la capsule. La chose ouvrit la bouche et crissa juste en face d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un gémissement. Quand elle les ouvrit à nouveau, elle vit qu'une deuxième gueule, plus petite, émergeait de la première. C'était une vision terrifiante. Elle serra le zat plus fort et referma les yeux.

Quelque part, dans ce qui lui restait de conscience rationnelle, il lui vint à l'esprit qu'elle avait déjà vu ces créatures. Au même moment, d'ailleurs, elle sut qu'elles n'existaient pas. Comment était-ce possible ? Mais l'idée fut vite repoussée tandis que, doucement, la porte de la capsule s'ouvrait.

Le cœur de Sam s'affola elle leva une main tremblante et visa l'alien. Lorsque sa main le lui permit, elle tira. La créature crissa à nouveau mais continua de bouger. Sam tira, encore et encore, mais il semblait que son arme soit sans effet.

Des vagues de terreur la balayèrent lorsqu'elle sentit les griffes de l'alien envelopper fermement sa poitrine et sa taille. Elle s'efforça de lutter, de s'échapper, mais la capsule qui aurait dû être son salut était à présent un piège mortel. La panique s'empara d'elle et elle se débattit autant que l'étreinte de la créature le lui permettait. Elle ferma les yeux et attendit l'inévitable.

Puis, à travers le brouillard de la peur et contre toute attente, elle entendit des gens l'appeler par son nom.

« Major Carter ! Ne bougez pas ! »

Janet, l'informa son cerveau confus. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. Ça ne pouvait être vrai. Comment était-elle arrivée là ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

« Sam, s'il vous plaît », supplia encore Janet.

Sam s'immobilisa complètement et ouvrit doucement les yeux. La première chose qu'elle vit fut le petit médecin qui enlevait quelque chose de sa tête. Janet recula puis la regarda.

« Oh, merci mon Dieu » dit-elle quand elle vit que Sam la fixait. « Enlevez-lui le reste », dit-elle au technicien à ses côtés.

Elle se retourna pour regarder quelque chose à la droite de Sam.

« Comment va le Colonel ? »

« Il revient à lui, Docteur », répondit quelqu'un.

Sam regarda par-delà Janet et l'air lui manqua lorsqu'elle vit Daniel et Teal'c derrière elle, bien vivants et arborant tous deux un visage profondément inquiet. Derrière eux se tenait le Général Hammond dans une attitude sévère, flanqué d'un Bill Lee penaud.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » murmura Sam.

Elle se rendait compte, à présent, qu'elle était dans une sorte de machine en métal noir mais que celle-ci se trouvait au SGC et non dans un vaisseau extraterrestre sur une lointaine planète.

Janet revint vers elle.

« Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? » demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

Au regard confus de Sam, elle poursuivit.

« Le Colonel et vous avez accepté de tester les machines de réalités virtuelles du Maître de Jeux. Le Docteur Lee voulait voir s'il pouvait les aménager pour les entraînements. »

Désormais libre de ses mouvements, Sam s'extirpa de la machine et se tourna vers Jack qui était toujours dans la sienne, le visage confus.

Aussitôt, tout lui revint. Bill Lee avait étudié les machines et avait émis la théorie selon laquelle ils pourraient les utiliser pour entraîner les nouvelles recrues du SGC. Sam avait été intriguée et aussitôt accepté de participer au test. Jack n'avait pas tellement apprécié l'idée mais avait insisté pour être le second sujet de test, arguant qu'il avait une expérience de ces machines ainsi que l'entraînement militaire nécessaire. Le Dr Lee avait voulu faire appel aux expériences passées des équipes SG pour développer les simulations.

Sam ferma les yeux. Bien sûr ! La veille, c'était Halloween, et l'équipe s'était réunie chez Jack pour fêter ça…

A présent, Jack s'était libéré de sa chaise et elle voyait bien qu'il se rappelait aussi. Le Dr Lee se rua en avant et commença à enchaîner les questions.

« Alors, ça a marché ? Vous avez partagé une réalité virtuelle ? On a essayé de transmettre l'expérience sur des moniteurs vidéo mais nous ne pouvions pas voir exactement ce qui se passait. »

Sam rougit en se rappelant ce qui s'était passé dans la salle de contrôle. Clairement entrain de penser à la même chose, Jack jeta un regard vers elle et demanda :

« Qu'avez-vous vu exactement ? »

Le Dr Lee soupira et secoua la tête.

« En fait, pas grand-chose. L'interface vidéo ne marchait pas franchement aussi bien que nous le souhaitions. Il va falloir faire des réglages précis. » (Il haussa les épaules.) « Nous avons surtout surveillé vos courbes vitales. »

Janet l'interrompit.

« Oui et j'ai été très inquiète à plusieurs reprises, Colonel. Votre cœur a atteint des sommets en de nombreuses occasions et vos taux d'adrénaline étaient si élevés que j'ai eu peur qu'ils ne lâchent. »

Janet pointa du doigt un graphique sur l'écran.

« La plupart de vos réactions étaient clairement dues au combat ou à vos ripostes mais étrangement, ici, » (elle désigna une ligne bleue) « quelques minutes à peine avant que vous ne sortiez de la réalité virtuelle, vous avez tous deux eut un pic de dopamine. »

Elle se tourna pour leur faire face.

« Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Sam et Jack se regardèrent et Sam sentit ses joues rougirent. Heureusement, ils furent sauvés par le Général Hammond.

« A l'évidence, ce test était plus dangereux que ce que nous pensions. Je crois que nous devrions donner au Colonel O'Neill et au Major Carter l'opportunité de récupérer pleinement. Nous ferons un débriefing lorsqu'ils se seront reposés et que vous les aurez autorisés à sortir, Dr Fraiser. »

Jack laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

« Merci, Mon Général. »

Hammond lui décocha un regard suspicieux, conscient que Jack, comme à son habitude, allait essayer d'éviter l'infirmerie à tous prix.

Tandis que Janet les conduisait au service médical, le Dr Lee se rua derrière eux. Son excitation était palpable.

« Colonel, Major, pouvez-vous me donner votre avis, vite-fait ? N'importe quoi qui vous vienne tout de suite à l'esprit ? »

Jack s'arrêta et lança au scientifique un regard noir. Il regarda Sam un long moment puis s'approcha du Dr Lee. Sam retint son souffle car un instant, elle crut que Jack allait le frapper. Vu le regard de Bill Lee, il le crut lui aussi. Au lieu de cela, Jack pointa son index à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Oui », répondit-il. « La prochaine fois que vous, les scientifiques, aurez besoin de cobayes pour vos expériences, faites-les vous-même. »

Il se détourna et reprit son chemin vers l'infirmerie, le doigt toujours en l'air.

« Et plus de films d'horreur pour nos soirées en équipe ! »

The End

**Nda : j'espère que vous avez aimé mon hommage au plus grand film de SF/horreur de tous les temps. Je pense que la plupart d'entre vous ont repéré les références au film mais avez-vous vu le reste ? Comme toujours, merci de m'avoir lue et s'il vous plaît, faites-moi savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !**

**Ndt : merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu autant qu'à moi !  
Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires !  
Comme toujours, je les transmets et continuerai de les transmettre à bluemoonmaverick. Merci pour elle !**


End file.
